


Make My Day

by unmatterable



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Fun, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we can dance the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Day

**focus.** phryne fisher (some phryne/jack, phryne/everyone)  
 **music.** waldeck - make my day  
 **download.** [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cxmvre8wtvlyu5x/make+my+day.avi)  
 **pass.** phryne

originally posted [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/122244.html) & [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/56425352124/we-can-dance-the-night-away-source-miss-fishers).

comments are loved a lot <3


End file.
